


You Are Lovely

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Early Days, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has a massive crush on the cute guy with gauges that comes to his show; luckily things work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> from a tumblr prompt about Virgin!Josh learning about the joys of sex from Tyler

Tyler couldn't help but be immediately attracted to Josh from the moment they met. Granted, Tyler had looked him up on Facebook before, had seen pictures of Josh with his band and other friends; had decided the way his dark hair curled, his wide smile, and happy eyes were immensely cute. But nothing was compared to the real thing when Josh's face was shining with excitement to meet him, exclaiming how much he loved Tyler's music. Tyler was bowled over, wanting to grab Josh and get to know everything about him.

So he played it cool and a few days later Josh was in his house, sitting on his couch, and they were spilling secrets and dreams to each other.  It was so quick how they trusted each other. That night Tyler learned, among other things, that first off, Josh was gay. He figured it out when he spent more time fantasizing about his high school girlfriend's brother than her, and when they broke up, he was sadder about not seeing the brother much anymore. (Josh ended up making out with him years later, thus fulfilling his teenaged fantasies)

The second thing Tyler learned was that, at 22 years old, Josh was still a virgin. And it wasn't for lack of trying—Josh just hadn't found the 'right' person yet. He never had a boyfriend before and only made out with a few guys. He was having trouble finding someone to date first, which Tyler's heart leapt in excitement that his crush was single. Tyler, having had gone to college (albeit briefly), and dated several boys and girls, was not a virgin, but he agreed that the nearby dating scene was lacking.

They clicked instantly. Tyler could wax poetic about how great Josh was, but that was public record. He was stupidly head over heels for Josh. They hung out all the time, and Tyler tried to fight the feelings; not wanting to ruin the friendship or be disappointed by Josh not reciprocating the obvious tension.

But then Josh and Tyler spent an evening driving around; Tyler in control of the aux cord playing songs for Josh. They were at Tyler's house, wasting time in the driveway, and Tyler got the nerve up to ask Josh if he'd like to hear a demo.

"Yes!" Josh hopped in his seat a little as Tyler started up the file tentatively title 'Lovely'.  Josh listened closely, Tyler watching his reaction carefully. It was raw. It needed better drums, but by the middle of the first chorus, Josh was leaning forward to capture Tyler in a kiss. They kept kissing throughout the song, Tyler leaning over from the passenger's seat to try and press as much against Josh as he could with the gear stick digging into his abdomen.  Even when the song ended, they kept at it; Josh’s hands rubbing up and down Tyler’s back, and Tyler pulling gently at his hair.

“You wanna go up to my room?” Tyler asked breathlessly once they did break apart.

Josh’s face simultaneously read desire, regret, and consideration.  “Dude, I want to.  So badly, but I gotta open the store in the morning and—” Tyler pouted and Josh’s words caught in his throat, “Ah, screw it.”

They tried to be casual walking through the house, not alerting suspicion from the other roommates, who didn’t bat an eye at the two friends holding hands until they reached the privacy of Tyler’s room.  They fell into bed together; not the first time, nor the last, but certainly a new beginning.  Tyler was going to take it slow, he was going to enjoy every minute of getting to know Josh in this way.  Letting his fingertips memorize the span of skin from shoulder to chest, the curves of his ribs and planes of his stomach.

The lust was suppressed to a minimum, and they just kissed for a long, long time.  Hands stayed above the waist, decent clothes on.  It was almost like breathing and exhaling a soft ‘finally’ as the kisses turned sleepy and they drifted off together.

Tyler awoke early the next morning to Josh pressing a kiss to his nose. “I gotta go for real this time, but I’ll see you later,” he whispered and pulled away.  Tyler grinned, and rolled back up into his blankets.  The sun wasn’t even up yet, and he was already having a great day.

The days turned into weeks, and Tyler couldn’t remember being this happy consecutively.  Josh and he could barely keep their hands off each other; making out in movie theaters, backseats of cars, parks, closets, etc.  It would be sickening if it wasn’t happening to him.  They were together, officially—having told their friends and family, but it was also just like being best friends still, just with the bonus of kissing whenever they felt like it.

They were well over a month into this relationship when it went ‘to the next level’ as Tyler would say in a dramatic voice and Josh would snicker.  They were in Tyler’s bed again, and (cue dramatic voice) ‘things were heating up’ as Tyler grinded down on Josh, who was letting out quiet moans. 

“Oh-oh I n-need you to touch me,” Josh gasped against Tyler’s mouth, pressing his hips up.

Tyler smirked and let his hand slide down until he was cupping Josh through his jeans.  He bucked wildly, nearly unseating Tyler who began to rub firmly.  Josh tossed his head back, panting and straining for more friction.

“Tyler, please.  Please, I want—”

Tyler slowed down his movements teasingly, and Josh full-on whined.  “Wanna see you naked.  Wanna make you feel good,” Tyler murmured against Josh’s ear.  It became a race to remove clothing; Tyler out of pure excitement, Josh nervous because, oh yeah, this was his first time fully naked with a partner.  They sat on the side of the bed a bit gawkily, Tyler rubbing Josh’s bare thigh, fully appreciating the pale skin and soft hair and wow, he’d been waiting for this moment for a while.  To have his super adorable, hot boyfriend completely naked and hard for him.

“Gonna jerk you off, okay?” Tyler told Josh, who nodded earnestly.

Tyler was rarely smooth, and usually had a tendency to screw things up or make them awkward, so he practically applauded himself when he whipped out the bottle of lube from under the mattress in one fluid motion.  He went back to kissing Josh, caressing his inner thigh briefly until his hands moved to uncap and pour some lube into his palm.  Josh groaned grateful as Tyler wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke.

“Like that?” Tyler smirked, and twisted up the length, enjoying watching the muscles in Josh’s thighs twitch and abdomen contract.  Josh was no longer responding; his hands twisted in Tyler’s sheets, leaning back to push his hips forward for more, more.  Tyler gave his exposed neck soft kisses, confessing all the thoughts he ever had about Josh.  He was making loud ‘ah’s’ and Tyler picked up speed until Josh cried out and came all over his own stomach. Tyler continued to milk him through, until Josh batted his hands away, oversensitive and overwhelmed. 

“Tyler, oh my God,” Josh panted, and Tyler chased his lips with an open mouthed kiss. They were still sitting on the side of the bed, Josh hands coming to grasp Tyler’s waist, the latter running fingers through Josh’s dark hair.  Tyler tried to think of the best, most subtle way to turn the attention from the renewed kissing to his neglected dick.  He considered if it’d be rude to just start jerking himself off, or could he just tell Josh to help him out.

But then one of Josh’s hands drifted down to rub Tyler’s balls, and Tyler groaned “Finally,” into his mouth.  Josh laughed and while the hand that worked over Tyler’s cock was sadly dry, it felt nice to get some sort of friction.

“Tyler, I wanna try—uh, I’m probably gonna suck at…” and Josh started laughing nervously.

“What do you?—oh,” Tyler gasped as Josh dropped off the bed to kneel on the floor.  He leaned forward to kiss Tyler’s quivering stomach, and looked up at him with a smile.  “Dude, this is our first time getting naked with each other.  You sure you wanna—?”

Josh head had moved closer until his tongue was darting out to lick at the head of Tyler’s dick, and Tyler received his answer.  Tyler only had a handful of blowjobs before Josh came along, and most were from similarly inexperienced people. 

Josh sucked at the tip for a while, and Tyler sighed, enjoying the warm wet sensation until Josh drew back.  “Um,” Josh licked at his lips and began shuffling to move between Tyler’s legs for better access, “Do you have any, um, pointers for me?  I know not to use any teeth.”

“Yeah that’s a g-good start,” Tyler stuttered, as Josh’s hand started working over him, “Uh, take as much as you can, use your hands for the rest? I dunno, it feels good even if you’re crap at it. And oh—” Josh had experimentally licked all the way up Tyler’s cock, rendering him essentially speechless, and engulfing as much as he could handle with his mouth.

While Josh didn’t come near deepthroating him, nor was the technique of bobbing his head a natural talent, well, he made up with a cleverly dancing tongue and counterpoint hand movements that had Tyler seeing stars before long.  He only stopped once to gag, the choking only happening when Tyler lost control and bucked his hips.

Tyler couldn’t help but pull at Josh’s hair as he felt himself tipping over the edge, “Josh—ah, sh-shit gonna—” was the warning, and Josh pulled back quickly just as Tyler released.  Most landed on his chin and chest, and honestly, combined with his come-splattered stomach, Josh looked like an amateur pornographic mess, which was an image Tyler would be memorizing for later revisiting.

“Holy shit, dude,” Tyler gasped, and placed his hands on either side of Josh’s face. “That was, like, super awesome.  You sure that was your first blowjob?  Man, you are great at—”

“Oh shut up,” Josh grinned and cut him off with a messy kiss.

So what if Tyler’s roommates poked fun at them later for how loud they were? They were head-over-heels for each other, and Tyler kept this memory bank of his favorite moments with his boyfriend.  Whether it be late nights sharing a bed, Josh looking up at Tyler from a jumping crowd as Tyler sang to him, cruising around Columbus with a Big Gulp and massive bag of M&Ms Tyler held onto these moments as if he was going to make a movie of their relationship.

Tyler didn’t know why his bed was always the place they ended up, but it made sense that Josh finally lost his virginity there.  They were just hanging out after Josh had finished work and brought pizza over.  Tyler had been playing Josh bits of new songs he was working on, but they’d quickly moved onto making out and shedding layers.

They were naked, pressed chest-to-chest and nose-to nose, fingers tangled together.  Tyler was lying across Josh, whose legs were spread enough for Tyler to settle in between them.

“What do you feel like doing tonight?” Tyler asked, “We can try 69-ing again, I promise I won’t knee you in the face this time.”

Josh blushed, “I think I want, uh, more.”

“More?” Tyler said, confused and propping himself up on his hands so he could get a good look at Josh’s face, “I don’t know how much more is more, except…oh!  Are you sure?”

“Yeah, man.  I wanna—I wanna go all the way with you,” Josh was bright red at this point, “Wow, I sound like a line from a bad movie.”  He laughed, but Tyler didn’t, suddenly looking deadly serious.

“You sure?  Like sure sure?” Tyler asked again, rolling his hips so their dicks rubbed past each other.

“Oh God yes,” Josh groaned and cupped Tyler’s ass to pull him closer.

“Okay good, cuz I’m gonna make love to you just like I’ve wanted to since we met,” Tyler moved up until he was kneeling between Josh’s legs and guiding Josh to bend his knees.

They had practiced fingering each other before, but never in preparation for _this_.  Tyler prided himself on always striving to best, so he was going to make this as flippin’ awesome for Josh as it could be.  Tyler took his sweet time stretching him out, making sure to use a whole ton of lube until both their bottom halves were slick—well, maybe it was a tad too much lube. They met for panting kisses as Tyler rubbed Josh’s prostate and he keened, squirming and begging for _more, please_.

Tyler obliged, withdrawing to roll on a condom as Josh bit his lip nervously—like he always did. 

“Hey man, it’s gonna be great,” Tyler tried to sound confident but suddenly he was anxious too.  Like, even more anxious than the first time he had sex.

Josh took Tyler’s face in his hands and kissed him hard, “Go ahead,” Josh smiled and Tyler’s heart pounded.  He loved this boy so much, and he couldn’t believe he was pressing at his entrance, sliding in to heaven.  Or the closest thing he’d ever find on Earth.

Josh was wincing a little—he’d been warned about the burn before, but it turned to pleasure as Tyler reached to stroke him.  Josh hadn’t experience anything like this before; to be so full, Tyler’s hipbones pressing into the cheeks of his ass as he made gentle movements.  His legs were wrapped around Tyler’s waist, drawing him further in; he’d never been so connected with anyone else.  Maybe it was the heat of the moment, or just the months spent together, but Josh couldn’t imagine himself spending the rest of his life without Tyler.

Tyler picked up a rhythm and their bodies started moving in tandem.  Words couldn’t encompass the tender kisses and gentle touches as they gasped and moaned together.

“Josh—so good, oh God. Amazing,” Tyler cried out, and drove harder into him.  Josh’s eyes were squeezed tight, and he didn’t need to say that he was close—Tyler could see.  “C’mon Jishwa, come for me.  Want you to feel good.”

“Harder.  Please,” Josh gasped and Tyler thrusted forcefully into his prostate until Josh was yelling his name loud enough to alert everyone nearby what was happening.  Tyler came first, burying his head into Josh’s neck as his voice slid up several octaves, while Josh’s back arched and he came too.

They were still tangled together; Josh’s hands rubbing down Tyler’s spine and legs outlining his exhausted form.  Their heart rates slowed and breaths evened before Tyler moved again, kissing along Josh’s collarbones as he pulled out of him.  Tossing the condom into the trash, he rearranged their limbs until they were cuddling side-by-side and smiling at each other.

“So…how was it?” Tyler asked coyly.

“Lovely,” Josh snickered, “Would totally do it again. But maybe next time you could tie me to the bed and choke me?”

Tyler nearly leapt out of bed in surprise, “What?!”

“I’m just kidding,” Josh laughed, “Nah, vanilla is cool.  Let’s cuddle or something.”

“Sick!” Tyler replied, moving to press his ear to Josh’s chest, listening to the beats thud to say that this was _real_ , Josh was _here_ and _alive_.  He’d never been happier than that moment until the time just a few months later when he asked Josh to join the band. 

“I guess I’m not longer your groupie,” Josh laughed, lifting Tyler up to spin him around.

“You’ll make an honest singer out of  me yet,” and Tyler drew him into a kiss; one of thousands, possibly millions.

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me @ teeentyonepilots on tumblr  
> special thanks to TheDyingSun for helping me out.  
> holla dun cum squad y'all were not helpful for "what's the best way to tell someone you're ready to have sex" "shove fingers in their butt"


End file.
